


无涯之戚

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia





	无涯之戚

露琪亞提著白色的連衣裙啪噠啪噠跑過菊花田。已是八月的暮夏，銅子大小的藍白雛菊都開敗了，只剩褐色的萼片垂在乾瘦的枝子上，在一撥又一撥涼風裡瑟瑟發抖。幾天前剛下過雨，田埂路上滿是浮躁的泥水泡泡，「叭嘰」一腳踩下去，就有一股黃黃的濁水冒出來，讓人有一種奇異的滿足感。  
老管家躬身站在院門口，老遠就沖她喊，「快去洗洗！」在他眼裡，她的白裙子上每處泥點都是他的敵人，用老堿水加豬鬃毛刷亦不足以平民憤。  
露琪亞不情不願嗯了一聲。她脫下木屐，光著腳丫就直接踩著濕漉漉的石板，三步並作兩步跳進回廊。乾癟老頭兒在背後的深深嘆息，在傳入她的耳朵之前就被幾聲嵌入天際的寒鴉的悲鳴覆蓋。

總歸是有秋天的印象。暗紫色的鴨蹠草一小簇一小簇長在石板的罅隙中。水窪裏漂浮著棕黃的松針，長時間凝結起樹脂的氣息。酢漿草的雞心形的葉子從山毛櫸的禿枝下探出來，像青綠色的手掌。下過雨的早晨總有長長短短的蚯蚓沿著青石板蠕動，從遠方蔓延著聽不見的嗡嗡的轟鳴。  
那個時候周遭的記憶，溫度，透明的空氣，潮濕的風，柔軟的氣味，全部都被妥善地保存在這樣的秋天的印象中了。

平素的視線總是被院中央的八重晚櫻佔據。沒有花的季節裡也一樣奪目張揚。它是被整座家宅寵愛著的姑娘，可以向四面八方伸展綠色的觸手擁抱陽光。  
所以只有在蹲下身，眼睛和地面平視的時候，才能看見那些無數細小的角落裡，各管各忙著抽穗拔節落果萎蔫的小人兒們。  
再遠處就壓根沒有什麼生命的跡象了。空蕩蕩的昏暗的長廊，荒涼而不致傾圮的天井，模糊可辨的古舊格子窗，在雜草叢生的石徑路的盡頭靜默佇立。這裡是被遺忘的天涯海角。平常的夜晚，連壁燈都難得點上。  
說什麼建築是人心的物化和外化麼。

她起身，轉過臉，視線筆直射入身後深深的庭院。那兒黑漆漆的好像永遠也望不到邊。  
她想，他的妻子就是在這樣的深宅大院裡咳血和低吟的。

露琪亞那個時候還沒有當林奈的打算，她在真央填的志願也不是編制瀞靈廷植被分佈二岐檢索表。誠然每日與頑固的管家就衣料磨損問題進行不屈不撓的抗爭，到頭來也只是達成了在少主面前立行更衣的默契的妥協。

她有一種從漫長的冬眠裡復活的錯覺。這種簡直是相當良好的自我感覺總會一不留神就帶進家門。

於是管家嘀咕：入隊前沒見過小姐這麼放肆呐。  
這種時候她就會記起自己該吃藥了。是的那裡仍是要繼續冬眠。

上元燈節的那晚十三番隊決定給隊員放假。在副隊長的「無證商販給我去死呀怎麼還不去死！」的號召下大路人馬殺向流魂街西區夜市。朽木家的小姐叼著一串丸子，雙手叉腰無所事事地混在人群中晃蕩。前方就是副隊長被伸手討紅包的小貓咪們重重圍困的剪影，忽明忽暗的路燈下看上去倒有恐怖片的效果。  
後來終有白馬公主來解圍。一條影子倏地從斜巷對角竄出，提起滿頭包的副隊便是兩下瞬步遁形。露琪亞一個機靈追過去。她認得那身手，卻是三席。  
「家裡幾時見你這麼大方過了？小心叫人扯了褲衩拐了去。」  
女子幹練的笑容牽起嘴角，玩笑是開得不鹹不淡。  
海燕只是笑嘻嘻地揉著硬梆梆的頭髮，什麼也沒說。

狹長的影子在巷角的瓶瓶罐罐上緩緩交疊。露琪亞躲在十米開外縮起身子，她有一種異於尋常的超離感。呼吸和脈搏在那個片刻沉沉睡去。

之後被清音叫過去喝了幾盅清酒，三言兩語磨掉了餘下遊魂一樣探不見底的時光。直到六海的丫頭下了門板，神色倦怠的巡夜老頭敲過三更，她這才後知後覺「呀」出聲來。

「怎麼了？」清音見她臉色不對，關切問道。  
「忘了有門禁。」  
「……你住學生宿舍的嗎難道？」  
「觸了門禁總歸要倒楣。」  
她淡淡說完，一轉身便不見了。留下清音瞪著盞盤裡形狀古怪的一灘酒漬，發呆。

在翻過足足有三尺高的院牆的時候，露琪亞的腦海裡羅列出了種種第二天早上準備打發饒舌的管家的理由。她深信胡攪蠻纏的功夫老子天下第一，自從入隊後多少次的門禁都是這麼魔音傳耳浮雲一般忽悠過去。

只是天不遂人願。剛從院牆上探過腦袋就看見底下一張冰得方方正正的臉正和她打照面。  
心中驚呼「古宅幽魂！」的同時身體失去平衡，「嘭」一聲響亮地摔在牆腳下。

露琪亞的腦袋紮在草叢裡，滿鼻子濕乎乎的泥腥味。兩步外是低頭驗屍的兄長，正皺著眉居高臨下注視著她。朽木白哉從剛才起就一句話都沒說，似乎在等她自己解釋。

該說加班過度體力不支？還是舊友重逢不醉不歸？又或是路見不平拔拳相助？  
她最先想到的卻是--好丟臉。

「……兄長您……一直等著？」  
一開口是如此毫無緊張感的問候，她有些煩躁。

「路過罷了。你在幹什麼？」  
對方表情淡然如昔，回答卻直奔主題還順手幻滅了她可憐巴巴的妄想。

露琪亞的腦子轉得飛快。  
「嗯，這個，事實其實是這樣的，突然對房門外的圍牆上的長得頗似海百合的旋花科植物非常感興趣，唔，你知道的，開大朵喇叭花的那種……」

「撒謊。」  
只輕輕兩個音節，便凍結了她那盛大地強調自己犯規行為的正當性的舌頭。

朽木白哉冷眼盯著局促不安的妹妹。適才胡說八道的神氣早就隨著臉上飛起的小祥雲吹到了北冰洋。背景拉下來了倒扣的深沉夜幕和躲躲閃閃的月光。她正一字一頓地述說，聲音極低。

無非是十三番心血來潮給放了帶薪休假，加上自由奔放的隊員們覬覦物美價廉的流魂街夜市已久。說是洗劫一空未免誇張，不過差點演變成難民哄搶事件倒是事實，念著念著他無心多問了一句。

「可有人領頭？」  
「有。海燕大人，和都姐姐一起。」

一道看不見的沈默橫在兩人中間。  
俄而。  
「誰教你的？」  
「……爬，爬牆？」  
露琪亞張嘴小聲問道，不敢看他。

他見她這副模樣不由輕輕一嘆，語調柔和下來，「不，我是說撒謊。」

露琪亞現在看著這個男人突然覺得無比真實。她一直認為朽木白哉是個虛構的名字就像他的靈壓強大卻空洞得像他的心。你知道你的心豈止沒有形狀，連密度都不見了。  
你不知道吧。嘁。

然後她驀地回過神，為的是他的臉瞬間鬆弛了表情。  
「得罰你，」他點點頭，就好像這是再明白不過的事兒一樣，「可心中有數？」  
「嗯。」她索性垂下眼。

「那就好。五更之前一直跪著，等我回來你再去睡覺。聽見沒有？」  
「我會好好反省的。」她朝他保證。

跪在露水間沐浴月光在她從前看來應該是幾浪漫的一件事--如果不是因為睡意正濃三番五次栽倒在身下的草叢裡。她知道自己此刻的狼狽衣裙會讓疑似潔癖的老管家氣得發瘋，光是想像到時候他的表情都讓她覺得今天被兄長罰得真開心。

有病。真有病。  
這個人明顯只是把反省停留在口頭上。因此「罰得真開心」這種話不能算作人品的叛逆。  
如此想著她寬慰地繼續望天。從跪姿演變成睡態沒有什麼良心不安，反倒是壓下去時撲倒一片蟲鳴蛙嘶讓她愧疚了好一會兒。

她開始假寐。被冬眠包圍。

我是貓，能夜視。於是黑暗中我看見你扶額靠在桌案上。身旁的燭火擦著窗格稍縱即逝。  
你傷感的眉間升騰起模糊的霧氣。你熟睡的側臉讓我忍不住想親吻。你有著形狀好看的眉毛，但是它們總是擰在一起。  
我伸手想要去撫平。可是。哦。天哪。你為什麼躲開。

露琪亞再次睜開眼時，好像過了一個世紀。

她確信自己是從一個深不可測的夢中醒來。中間跳過了無數個潮濕的雨天和明朗的晴空。無數個紛擾嘈雜的早晨和靜謐肅穆的傍晚。無數個低眉順眼的歲月和按捺不住的年華。她從一棵發霉的捲心菜一下子進化到缺水的仙人掌。她用整一個冬天的時間回憶，只記得夢中滿身是傷。

她仿佛才剛剛清醒。海燕倒在自己懷裡，胸口插的是她的斬魄刀。

身邊一直一直在下雨。臉上的血跡快要乾涸。落在身上的是月光還是陽光都已無關緊要--她想，夠照亮他的臉就行--這樣我才能知道他沒有死。海燕的頭軟綿綿地靠在她的頸窩。  
他的胸膛在她懷裡一點一點冰冷，她要把自己的體溫分給他一半。

都呢？都姐姐在哪裡？

露琪亞抹了一把臉上的雨水。她像從夢遊中驚醒的人一樣茫然地眨巴眼睛。夜空和雨同時鋪天蓋地。周遭的音量一下子被什麼人調高，所有的迷妄囂張絕望的呐喊洶湧進入。

她覺得自己被寫進了一個糟糕透頂的腳本。她正躺在佈景空洞的台上進行拙劣的演出。道具是酷似海燕的屍體和沾滿番茄醬的斬魄刀。她已經歷了一場愛情的變革和生命的遺棄，接下來要念出「暗紅塵霎時雪亮，熱春光一陣冰涼」的唱白。

天空掉下來了。全世界都跟著稀哩嘩啦一起碎。  
看呐是我的心，它長得像只萎蔫的桃子。

她蜷起身子抽泣，臉喘得通紅。喉嚨裡鹹鹹涼涼地灌滿了雨水。慟哭一聲比一聲緊。  
海燕臉朝下倒在她的身旁，靜悄悄地沒有半點聲息。

十三番的訃告是在一個陰沈沈的傍晚送過來的。那時少主的書房裡已經點上燈。露琪亞躲在燈火闌珊的門簾背後窺探他的表情。她想看見什麼。又怕看見什麼。

白哉定定地注視了那片白紙黑字許久，連眉頭也不曾起伏一下。接著他起身，把臉轉向窗外，只留給她一段空寂的背影。

燭火明滅。冷風幽咽。刹時間一種錯覺。  
全世界就剩他們倆了。

全世界就剩他們倆了。這話動人得都讓她信以為真。

而事實是，朽木白哉的世界裡向來只有他一個人。很久以後露琪亞才發現她大錯特錯了。  
當然認知過程伴隨著分娩真理的疼痛和撕心裂肺的背離--我是說，並沒有像教科書上寫的「歷史是螺旋式曲折前進的」那樣又寂寞又美好。

在最初，當露琪亞還沒學會爬牆上樹而老管家對她的衣裳並不那麼執著。那時候朽木家宅還保留了早晚問安的古老儀式而她對「兄長」這個字眼打心底裡覺得彆扭。就是這樣的尋常的早晨，一個大霧彌漫的早晨，有故事注定發生。而她只穿了件白色的素紋浴衣，打著赤腳就站在院子裡吹風。她覺得自己挺對不起這個早晨。

可那時候露琪亞怎麼會知道呢？她怎麼知道在她熱切研究晚櫻樹皮上的地衣時兄長會從邊門進來？她只知道自己的第六感一定溺死在六海裡了。那個時候她腦子裡一片空白。直到跫音逼近，才如夢初醒般轉身，低下頭行禮，口中吐出理所當然的問候。

「白哉大人。」

因為低頭看不見對方表情，卻能很明顯的看到那人的身體微微一震。旁邊跟來的老管家忙不迭捅她：

「教了多少遍了？要喊『兄長』……」

男人抬手阻止他繼續說下去。只是點點頭便轉身離開。老僕趨步上前，兩人的對話輕飄飄地從遠處傳來。

「……家裡不能光腳。跟她說了嗎？」  
「說了。怕是忘了罷。」

「還有衣服……」  
「照夫人的樣式做的。」  
用的是過去式。

露琪亞沒有走開。她只是嘆口氣，微微皺眉頭，站在原地。

他們呼吸著同樣的清冷空氣。這是一個有霧的早晨，一對男女呼出白色的霧。他們都產生了一個幻覺，仿佛這天的霧，是他們呼出的。是沒有說出口的話凝結成的。

所以露琪亞仍是穿著那件素紋浴衣。自從志波海燕死後，她的生活好像一下子冷卻下來。她開始習慣走正門而不是翻窗。她開始習慣趿著木屐在長長的回廊裡小步前行。她開始習慣在每一個露水凝結的早晨叩開兄長的房門問候早安。她開始習慣穿著那件素紋浴衣站在櫻樹下想像一位已成為過去的女子曾有過怎樣的聲音和表情。

這種人生。這種人生有什麼不好。

偶爾在洗澡時她會在落地鏡前察看自己年輕的身體。她會閉上眼想像著不同顏色的浴衣套在身上時是什麼樣的風景。她在鏡子前練習微笑的角度。蒼白的，柔弱的，莞爾的，脆弱的。爾後因為扭曲無比而頹廢地給了鏡子一拳。「砰--」，每一塊碎片裏都有一個白色的小小的她。

海燕。海燕大人是黑色的。嗯。  
……兄長。兄長是白色的吧。  
那樣看來緋真夫人也是白色的。  
都姐姐？都姐姐一樣是黑色的。

……那麼我又是什麼顏色的。

他是他。他是白色的。莊嚴得一踏糊塗。  
總有一天我也會被洗淨曬白。像他一樣。

露琪亞終於累了。她想找個地方歇一口氣。而那個地方偏偏叫作晨昏線。左手白晝，右手黑夜，同時曬太陽和月亮。她踩在晨昏線上，左邊的眼睛看見她的兄長挽著妻子的腰，長長的銀白風花紗融入了雪白的陽光。右邊的眼睛看見海燕和都手牽著手，兩人穿著一色的黑衣，全身籠罩在夜幕裡。

他們背對著背。是涇渭分明的兩處相思。

然後他們開始消失。最先不見的是緋真。她輕輕掙扎便脫離了丈夫的懷抱，嬌小的身體整一個慢慢溶化在了光線中。接著是都，她的黑髮挽起馬尾，神色匆匆地朝黑夜深處前進。  
海燕扣著她的手追上去，終於也一起迷失。

最後只留下白哉。他保持著空蕩蕩的懷抱的姿態繼續凝視，目光沒有對焦。

露琪亞在晨昏線上。她有兩個選擇。  
要麼一同走進白晝，要麼背對著他，消失在黑夜。

全世界真的只剩我和你了。

如果誓言從未永世不滅。  
你要如何相信地老天荒。

然後是發派任務，然後是旅禍之亂，日子過的像竹竿上的風車，轉著轉著，就轉不回來了。再然後，她終於知道該叫誰姐姐了。

那天是六番隊長傷癒出院，她親自過去迎接。卯之花隊長臨別時囑咐了換藥和更衣，她全然沒放在心上，只顧讓視線在空中游曳。才剛把兄長扶上車，她便匆匆忙忙命令車夫往回趕，不曾有半分停留。

許是白哉感覺到了她這份莫名的焦慮，一路上兩人一言不發。直到透過車上的簾子能看見朽木家的院牆，他才微微偏過頭，開口要說什麼。

「露琪亞。」  
欲言又止。  
「兄長重傷初癒。小心為好。」  
她恭順地低頭說道。打定主意不去看他的眼睛。

該道歉的已經說盡，欠她的也已還清。如果放任不管讓劇情一路發展，再唱一通「塞上牛  
羊空許約」又有何妨。

她只是不確定。

我們在半個世紀之前相遇。這是個荒謬的時間。五十年遠不及五年來得印象深刻。  
你關閉了你的眼睛，而我打開我的耳朵。我們互相不願看見，但我知道你在那裡。  
我是你的秘密的核心。我是鑰匙。我將被你拋棄。在你心裡。與我無關。

而她死去。

她的死宰割你模稜兩可的傷心。你虛偽而造作的表情。你信以為真。被自己的情緒打動。  
你看到了我，我看到了希望。滿目的花。盛放的春天。一個季節在我眼中盛開。

不對。

這不對。我的野心在這樣躁動的季節裡迅速膨大。它不該長著一副溫柔女子的眉眼，弄得我開始搖搖擺擺而你躊躇不前。

是怎樣的虛偽。

露琪亞扶著兄長下了車。石徑兩旁的楓樹燒了一路的絳紅緋紫，映襯在同是絢爛的暮色中，仿佛要燃盡最後一點生命。一小陣冷風忽地溜過。她裹緊了身上的圍巾。一口氣嘆得她沒來由地消沉。

怕黃昏忽地又黃昏，不銷魂怎地不銷魂？新啼痕壓舊啼痕，斷腸人憶斷腸人。

今夜我又看見了你。我說過我是夜視的貓。我邁著碎步踱到你的面前。你沒有躲閃。我吻到了你。

我們來說愛情。說那些站在過道口遠遠張望的粉紅色的暗戀，說那些欲開不開半遮半掩的夜曲。月光下渙渙的是琉璃色的蛙鳴，河水躺在鵝卵石上享受溫存的感傷。

晨昏線的選擇並非兩難，因為你的名字叫作白夜。

我望向你。你望他處。眼神傳遞不到，請用親吻代替。  
然後我醒來。結束冬眠。

露琪亞有夢遊，這她很早就知道。因此當她睜開眼睛發現自己被兄長擁抱在懷時並沒有覺得十分驚訝。她略微掙扎了一下，於是他鬆開了她。  
「醒了？」他問。

她點點頭，然後，又很不好意思似的，小聲問道：  
「失禮了……這是第幾次？」  
「第二次。」

白哉準備抽出身體，卻被她拉住了衣袖。  
很多暗示。夜。空曠的房間。搖曳的燭火。半開的衣襟。

她看著他的眼睛。

她不是我的姐姐。她只是你的妻子。  
你都不肯讓我淹死在這種妄想裡嗎。

汗水。皮膚和皮膚粘在一起。生硬的地板。他跪在她的膝間。臉色蒼白。

你不需要看到我是怎樣暴力地撕扯下衣服。這沒有意義。你需要看見的就是我躺在你面前，完好的，整潔的。而你渾身冰冷。你應該看到我。你應該凝視我。而我將愛憐地看著你。滿懷憐愛之情地看著你，凝視你。疼愛地、憐憫地。你將憤怒，因為你憎惡憐憫。

而你看到了憐憫。  
而你順帶對疼愛憤怒。

他們在一起時想到了愛情。他們分開時想到了情欲。而他和她想到她和他的時候憂傷而甜蜜，她尤其絕望。

愛情阻止了情欲。

「能抱你嗎？」  
「或許。」

他們交換了姿勢。露琪亞雙手挽住他的脖子，趴在了他赤裸的胸膛上。聽到他不穩的喘息時她終於發現這始終只是一個人的故事。她想起了很多張臉，晚櫻的每一朵花都長了兩片  
嘴唇，它們一開一合，提到了很多人。誰和誰相遇，又誰和誰分離，最後把自己交給命運。  
一直都是，只她一人，傻傻呆在原地。

為了多少消除這種驚人的覺悟，她慢慢挪動雙腿，抵住他的下腹，然後低下頭咬住他的耳朵。

「來吧。」

她輕喃，快要聽不見。  
他搖搖頭。

「莫非性無能？」  
「……妳的口中難道只剩這種性騷擾的發言了嗎。」

他抓住她細弱的手腕，一個翻身把她壓在下面。現在整個軀體都在他的覆蓋之下，她反倒覺得心中有空落落的大片寒冷。白哉緩緩地順著鎖骨的曲線向下親吻。熱浪從皮膚一直蔓延到深處。體溫霎時上升。多好啊，有經驗。她想。

她的胸小小的，捏在手心像只沉睡的雛鳥。整個身體在陌生的觸碰下激動而痛苦地顫抖，仿佛匿藏其中的靈魂會隨時破殼而出。終於他的手掌到達了隱秘的前端，再往前便是一個時代的終結。她想她也許會愛上他，在天堂到來的那一刻。  
他把手放了上去。

她哭了。秋蟲的鳴叫從哪裡遠遠傳來，一般的錯落有致。簾外是一片張牙舞爪的夜色，深濃得像是要吞噬迷路的行人。燭頭在安靜燃燒，光潔的地板上投下起伏的影子。什麼東西碎了，然後很快消失。  
露琪亞只是安靜地流淚，單純的哭泣，沒有悲傷也沒有別的特別意味。很長時間裡他沈默地看著她裸露的肩膀微微起伏。聽不見喘息的聲音。  
接著他緩緩扳過她的身子。女孩的臉蒼白而潮濕，鼻尖上沾著淚水的鹹味。汗津津的頭髮如海藻一般蜿蜒鋪陳。她在喚他的名字。帶著哭腔。

濡濕的吻緩緩從眉間移到嘴唇。他執拗地咽下了她的悲泣。  
哭聲像落難的雪，從咽喉深處向下凍結。

End. 10/2/2007


End file.
